


Birthday

by KamuSusanoo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: It's Umi's birthday, and all she wants is a few seconds with her dearest friend.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 3/16/2015 for Umi Sonoda's birthday

Her sigh was long, but quiet. Sheinhaled the ambiguously berry scent of the girl sitting next to her’s shampoo long tied into the floral pattern fabric on the pillow case. She loved the other members of u’s, make no mistake about it, but her quiet moments with Kotori that made the loud moments of being an Idol all the more enjoyable.

Or was it the other way around?

 

“Umi-chan, what’s the matter?”

Umi was caught off guard by the soft question. She supposed that Kotori had caught her sigh. Or her deep breath. Or a wistful glance stolen at her childhood friend. Or none, and Kotori’s caring nature let her know straight away that something was the matter. “I’m just a bit burned out, I suppose. I’m grateful for the party and all the work everyone put into it, but parties like that are very exhausting.”

Kotori ran a gentle finger along Umi’s cheek, pushing strands of deep blue away from the lyricist’s amber eyes. “You don’t need to worry, mom’s already ok with you staying over tonight.” Kotori’s soft words sent the tension flowing out of Umi, her shoulders visibly relaxed, her weight shifted, moving her body towards the ash brown haired costume designer. With a slight smile Kotori adjusted her self, moving her body to allow Umi’s head to rest on her lap.

Umi’s hand danced up, along Kontori’s back, her fingers getting tangled in the silky softness of the girl’s knot free hair. “Kotori?”

“What is it Umi-chan?” Kotori placed her hand on Umi’s side.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Umi-chan.”

 

“Thank you.”


End file.
